What has happened to Ryoma?
by AwesomeGirl101
Summary: Ryoma drinks Inui's juice, and something goes terribly wrong! It turns the whole school upside down! Written in Sakuno's point of view!


"What has happened to Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked, dragging me into the Regular's conversation effortlessly.

Eiji bounced in front of us helplessly, his face showing a sign of worry and stress. I had never seen Eiji so down before. It couldn't be because of Ryoma, could it? Everyone that I had walked into, had been telling me about Ryoma and how he wasn't acting like himself. But nobody would give me the exact details, all they would say was:

_'Have you seen Ryoma-kun? Don't! He's acting strange, he has been scaring the heebie-jeebies out of everyone. I'm giving you a warning...don't talk to him!'_

_..._but I couldn't really not talk to him. He was my boyfriend, even though I hadn't seen Ryoma for half of the day because of my busy schedule of revising for my upcoming test. But everywhere I went Ryoma seemed to have gotten there first, some people would be rubbing their arms continuously as if they were in the Antarctic. It was kind of scary to look at! It seemed as if everyone was more scared of Ryoma then they had been before. It was really nerve-wrecking.

"It was the drink." Momoshiro whispered.

His voice startled me, but it didn't come close to how frightened I was when I looked at him. He was scrunched up like a beach ball, rocking back and forth against the tennis courts fence. It looked like to me that I was seeing everyone in a different perspective now, and I didn't really like it. I had heard that Inui's glasses had snapped when Ryoma had gone to talk to him, and he hasn't been able to touch his notebook after the incident. Fuji's eyes have been wide open in shock, and has not returned to normal yet, and every time Kawamura touches a racket he doesn't go into burning mode, not at all. What has Ryoma been saying to cause them in such a state? I just hope it wouldn't be permanent.

"Drink?" Tomoka wondered, cocking her head to the side.

Tomoka didn't seem at all traumatized at Momoshiro. Actually now that I think about it, Tomoka hadn't been acting like herself either. She was quieter than usual and less bossy, her gleaming eyes had turn into terrified eyes of despair. It wasn't normally like that. It wasn't normal at all.

"Inui's drink?" I asked, trying to place myself into the conversation.

"Yes." He replied coldly.

"It's the first time I wish I hadn't made that drink." Inui added, "I can't handle the pressure."

I softly clutched my school shirt. This had got to stop! It couldn't be that bad, he wasn't killing everyone in the neighbourhood! Right? Oh, please, make sure he wasn't killing people in the neighbourhood! I took a deep breath, it was time for me to finally find out what was going on.

"You guys, are scaring me! What's going on?" I exclaimed. It had been months since I had learn to stop my stuttering, and I have had more confidence ever since then. It was all thanks to Ryoma! And his cunning tactics!

"You haven't talked to him yet, have you?" Eiji asked, forcing a smile on his pale face.

I shook my head. Poor Eiji! I just wanted to cry for how sad he looked.

"You don't have to talk to him, to know there's something wrong with him." Fuji added weakly.

"You just have to look at his face."

I took a step to the side to see who muttered that last sentence. It was Kaidoh. His face looked pale blue, and he didn't have that scary snake look in his eyes any more. What was going on? If I hadn't moved my head, I wouldn't have noticed the quite Tezuka, rubbing his temple sorely. He even seemed out of character today.

"He's not sick, is he?" I shrieked.

The rest shook their head, which then was followed by me sighing of relief. Thank Kami-Sama!

"You want me to tell you?" Fuji asked, moving his stiff head. It felt like everyone's body had been frozen for a very long time, and they were just starting to de-frost. Again, very unsettling.

"Echizen has-"

I was about to lean forward so I could hear what he was about to say. When I felt this warm, cuddly aura behind me. The regulars had become stiff again, and their eyes grew wide in the sight behind me. It must be Ryoma! All I had to do was turn around to see why he was so strange, but I couldn't gather the strength to. I was scared that if I looked at him, or talked to him that I would turn as stiff as everyone else in the school.

"Hi, guys."

I froze. That couldn't be Ryoma. It sounded so...warm. Cheerful. It was haunting. I slowly circled my head to face Ryoma. That was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

* * *

"Ryoma!"

I was going to take a step towards him, when I saw it. That's when I knew why everyone was so traumatized. He smiled. Not his usual cocky trademark smirk, but a genuine smile, flashing his perfect set of white teeth. It didn't take my breath away or make my heart skip a beat, it made me want to run in front of a car! Not that I ever would.

"Sakuno! I haven't seen you all day! How's revising? Good, I hope-" I shut myself down after hearing the first three words. I couldn't hear a sound but from the way his mouth kept moving meant that he hadn't stopped talking. For the first time, I was the less chatty one in the relationship. I didn't like that at all! This was not the Ryoma I fell in love with!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his mouth stopped moving. I exhaled loudly, turning my head towards the others who had the same shocked face as before. Luckily, he didn't say anything that was too traumatizing. I will always hate myself for that. I jinxed it. Jinxed. Just when I thought that he wasn't going to say any more, he said the most horrific and heart-stopping thing, Ryoma Echizen could ever say! Ever!

"You guys are great! I love you guys!"

That did it. I was 100% sure that I heard the sound of glasses falling to the floor and smashing. A loud shriek and a set of mind-blowing gasps. Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of tennis and the most quietest person anyone has ever known, didn't just say the L-word. Didn't just say love. Luckily, Obaa-chan wasn't here otherwise she would have had a heart attack. I definitely wouldn't want that! Ryoma and Inui would feel so guilty, I hope.

"Nani?"

At that exact moment when it came out of my mouth, I regretted it. He would have to say it again after that, and I think the group had been shocked to death enough for today.

"I said-"

"I heard!" I shouted, waving my hands in front of his face in protest, "Don't worry." I then whispered.

"Okay!" He exclaimed.

If he would ever go back to normal and remember this day, he would kill us then kill himself. But a side of me thought that it was nice to know that Ryoma had a nice side to his attitude.

"A-Are you okay, Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked, finally able to utter a word.

"I'm fine, Tomo-chan!"

Uh-Oh. Not good. Not good, at all.

"Are you? You look a bit poorly, silly Tomo-chan! You can't stay outside for very long, it's not healthy!" He shrieked.

I squeaked in my throat. Hoping that he couldn't hear me. He couldn't. That was strange. His ears would usually pick up anything that seemed remotely suspicious to him. Why wasn't he reacting? How could one tiny drink do so much damage?

"Have you had some water Ryoma?" I asked, it was perfect. If he had drank the juice, that means the juice must still be in his system. He should engulf another drink to give away the taste of it! Maybe that would get him back to normal! Anything!

"What a weird question Sakuno. No! No I haven't." He laughed.

I shuddered. Chills were slowly coming up my spine. I couldn't back down now! As quick as I could, I grabbed a bottle of water from the bench. Right now, I didn't care whose it was. Okay, I did care a little bit. I mean Ryoma could be having an indirect kiss with a boy. But this was to get Ryoma back to normal, I had to risk that chance!

"Here! It will keep you refreshed!" I complimented.

"Arigatou!"

He took the bottle and engulfed it down without any hesitation. I waited, and waited for the effect to go but he still kept giggling and telling me stuff that I didn't really need to think about right now. Until, he slowly stopped talking. That abnormal gleam in his eyes had gone. And it was back into going cat-shaped like. The cheerful smile had gone into a scowl. He was Ryoma again.

"Ryoma?" I urged, trying to check if he was really back.

He didn't answer. All I could hear was a deep growl, which was probably coming from the back of his throat. He ruffled up his strangely combed hair, covering his eyes with his hair.

"Ryoma?" I said again.

The happy cheerful aura had finally been demolished and everything seemed right with the world.

"Ryoma?" I said, yet again.

"Forget everything."

"Huh?" We answered.

Everyone had completely de-frosted now. Inui still didn't have his glasses but he still seemed normal. Fuji's eyes became normal again and Momoshiro had relaxed from his stiff beach ball position. I had relaxed now.

"Don't remember anything that you heard today." He warned, "Or I'll kill you."

I sighed. It's nice to know he was back to being himself.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn."

Normal response. Good.

"Can we go home now?"

He didn't answer. All he did was turn around and walk to the Seigaku gate, occasionally looking at me as a sign that I should come to. Normal answer. Good.

"See you guys later."

I waved to them while running towards Ryoma. They all looked normal. Normal enough. What scared me was that they all had an evil look in their eyes. They weren't going to let this go.

* * *

The day after, everyone couldn't stop teasing poor Ryoma. I guess the threat he gave them didn't take any effect.

During the tennis practice, Tezuka strolled into the tennis courts. Ignoring all the chants the regulars were saying to Ryoma. I stared at Tezuka as he reached for a soft drink. Something felt wrong.

"Guys."

Everyone stopped. They all stared at me, Ryoma giving me the soft look. As if he was trying to say, thank you for saving me. Though he would never admit it. I pointed at the cup Tezuka was holding in his hand, worryingly. They followed my finger curiously, only to look back at me confusingly.

"Isn't that Inui's drink?" I said, they looked wide-eyed but they thought that it was probably going to make him collapse, "The one that Ryoma drank."

That caught their attention. They followed my finger yet again. The cup was up to his mouth and the liquid was reaching his took a step forward, preparing to run.

"No!" They screamed.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
